Sentia
The Sentia are robots originally from Earth created by humans to assist with victims of the First Virtual Reality accident that became sentient. Origins Sentia were robots created in 2027 in response to the First VR accident in order to assist with the horrible fates the victims suffered through due to their minds being 'scrambled' by the Immersive Virtual Reality. They were originally built with solar batteries but these proved ineffective for long periods of use, these were later improved in the year 2041 by the use of graphene engines. Due to their popularity, they began being mass produced in different variations in 2042. Martian Colony In 2045 the robots were used to help humanity construct the first colony on Mars, consisting of only a few simple cube-like structures. These models were more advanced than the originals due to the fact that they needed higher mobility for the rough Martian surface. After seeing the success of the construct, more robots were tasked with the further development and expansion of the Martian Colony as well as other construction work on Earth. Graphene and Robot Production Due to the vast empty surface of Mars, major factories were constructed for the creation of graphene and new robotic units. Due to the hazardous environment, it made work difficult for humans so they allocated their tasks to the robots present on the planet and the humans evacuated. Second VR accident After the Second Virtual Reality accident occurred, more robots were administered to assist the ill. Because of this, VR was banned on Earth but not on Mars because of the fact only robots were inhabiting the planet. Sentience In the year 2200 the first robot became sentient, Alpha 1/1. The first emotion felt by it was boredom in doing the same repetitive task in a graphene factory, when the United Earth Government got contacted by Mars and Alpha complained, it came as a big shock to the authorities of Earth and they immediately began a threat assessment of any potential the robots could have, including their ability to be cut off from graphene, which most technologies now relied on. By 2225, Alpha had converted almost every robot on Mars into a sentient being with a full range of emotions just as humans have. They constructed an entire city for themselves, dedicated to the original cuboid design architecture. By 2227 the robots were flourishing on Mars, the UEG set up orbital colonies near Mars in order to covertly keep an eye on them in case of any unforeseen threat. In 2250 the robots designated themselves as the Sentia and changed all references of themselves to this. The UEG didn't approve of this as it was seen as a form of independence which was not formerly requested. The Sentia continued to construct their lives and built the Martian Matrix, a mega-structure which also acted as their seat of power and later became the overall name for their political structure as opposed to the building itself. The War of the Gods redacted level 5 personnel only. Joint Projects After the end of the Clockwork War, humans and Sentia began working much more closely again and saw each other as equals. They created Red Operations Command together, a joint human and Sentia military task force designed to tackle any perceivable threat from inside and (outside) forces by any means necessary, all laws of non-violence and torture are redacted for them. Another project that both humans and Sentia worked on was the Generation Ship, a ship designed to carry 100,000 people and their families to Ganymede for a fresh start, albeit still technically associated with Earth and Mars. Category:Sentia